As mobile devices and other computing devices continue to advance, applications and other programs adjust or change various features when each is installed and/or updated. Certain applications or other programs may make changes that a user or an administrator wants to revert once the application has been uninstalled or removed. Current system designs prohibit this rejection and do not allow a user to modify the device or programs to account for changes before the application has been installed or after it has been removed, and require complicated, manual user steps and significant time requirements.
Because of current system limitations, a need exists for a device to be able to track adjustments and/or changes for one or more specific applications and/or programs and then reject these adjustments and/or changes by reverting or rolling back. Accordingly, the present systems, methods, and techniques address these and other problems.